degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Kathleen Mead
Kathleen Mead attended Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High in Toronto, Ontario. Her best friend was Melanie Brodie. She was portrayed by Rebecca Haines. Original Degrassi Season 1-5 Kathleen Mead (born 1975*) is a Canadian woman who attended Degrassi Junior High (where she served as vice president in Grade 8) and Degrassi High. She was best friends with Melanie Brodie. Kathleen was one of the original "mean girls" at Degrassi, and was always gossiping about someone, or their problems. In Kathleen and Melanie's very first semester of junior high (1987), they tried "drugs", sold to them by Joey Jeremiah, only to later find out that the drugs were not real and were only Vitamin pills. Kathleen's mom was an alcoholic, which played a huge factor in Kathleen's attitude and behavior, which later resulted in an eating disorder. In high school, she dated Scott, who abused her. She was afraid of the school bully, Tabi, in her grade 9 year (1989–90), but brings back her mean attitude by pushing her against a locker. In "Dream on" (S1E04) of "Degrassi High" , Kathleen and Melanie are trying to get to their lockers while some older students block their way. The bullies laugh at them when the politely asked them to move out the way. They denied, and continue to block their lockers. Kathleen explains to Melanie that being in high school, a boyfriend is essential, she also explains how Melanie has went o n a few dates before, Kathleen feels like shes being left out. Melanie adds how she went with Arthur to the dance. Kathleen responds with Arthur is a "boy" and she wants a "man". Kathleen then gets noticed by an older student, Scott who recommended that she audition for the school play. Kathleen tells Melanie about her new crush, Scott, and hopes to get the romantic lead in the play with him. Katheleen and Melanie then again tried to go to their lockers when some grade elevens are making out. They ask again nicely, they deny and continue to make out. Soon after, Scott asks Kathleen if she wanted to go to the football game and she says yes. Later on, Kathleen tells Melanie they didnt treat her like some "niner" which made her feel welcomed and like she belonged with them. While they went to their lockers, the grade eleven girls are spotted at their lockers again. This took the cake, Kathleen was done with the girls. She confronted them with a lot of rage. She yells at the girl pushing her to another locker yelling "GET OUT OF HERE...NOW". The three girls walked away, and Kathleen proceed to open her locker. Melanie asked Kathleen if she was okay, Kathleen responded by bringing up the play and seniors and they both laughed together. She brings marijuana to a party for Diana, and she and best friend, Melanie, get high. Melanie then tells all of Kathleen's secrets, including her anorexia, and of Scott beating her. Later, Kathleen forgives Melanie about everything that she said. When Degrassi is shut down, Kathleen, along with all her other classmates, are transferred to other high schools around the district. Kathleen excels academically, only second to Caitlin Ryan. Parents Kathleen's parents were played by Sheila Brogren and Ross Churchill. Degrassi: The Next Generation Kathleen is just one of many of Degrassi alumni seen in the series spin-off. She is seen at a class reunion for Degrassi. (* Although many Grade 7 first season characters have birthdays in 1975, since Emma Nelson, daughter of a Grade 8 student, was born in June 1989, and since Grade 7s start at the age of 11 or 12 and finish at 12 or 13, 1975 birthdays should be retconned as 1976.) Relationships *Scott Smith **Start Up: Dream On (DH 104) **Break Up: Nobody's Perfect (DH 106) ***Reason: Scott was abusive towards her. Quotes *(To Melanie): "Yeah, too much homework." (First line) *"I hope it gets picked up next season." (Final line) (referring to a TV series) Deleted scene *(To herself) "You're so fat!" *Melanie: "Laxatives? But you haven't eaten anything. What are you doing with laxatives?" Kathleen: "What do you think?" Trivia *Kathleen was the first character that: **Had an abusive ex-boyfriend. The other four were Terri MacGregor, Fiona Coyne, Bianca DeSousa and Alli Bhandari. **Had a mother with drinking problems. The second is Ellie Nash. **Had an eating disorder and/or dealt with a negative body image (anorexia binge eating/purge subtype). The other seven were Terri, Toby, Emma, Manny, Jenna, Katie, and Tristan. *Kathleen's mother in the series was played by Sheila Brogren, the real life mother of Stefan Brogren (Snake). *Kathleen shares similarities with Degrassi's former Queen Bees, Paige Michalchuk and Holly J. Sinclair and new student Zoë Rivas. *Kathleen shares the same initials as Degrassi graduate Katie Matlin. *Her first and last appearances were in the second episodes of the Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi: The Next Generation franchises. Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Teens Category:DH Season 2 Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:DJH Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Alumni Category:Main Characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi: TNG characters